


[Podfic of] In Foreign Tongues (Been All Over You)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota offered herself as Gaila's sister when they first met -- she greeted Gaila with her name in all openness, the traditional overture to the creation of an in-net -- and Gaila has never regretted accepting that gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Foreign Tongues (Been All Over You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Foreign Tongues (Been All Over You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192198) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?v72d7d72597widm)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?h78bxmmbyxy52td) Streaming


End file.
